Rave it, Hinata
by Keyote
Summary: When Team Rave finds themselves in need of money, they decide to enter Hinata into a song and dance contest for money. Can the shy kunoichi pull it off? To be connected to Rave Master Naruto, coming May 1 on Fan Fiction


I don't own Naruto, I don't own Rave Master, and I don't own the song "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch

A/N: As a lead up to my upcoming story, Rave Master Naruto, I decided to write this little number and I hope any who read and review it will give me some feed back on what they think and if there's any suggestions they might have that will help me make Rave Master Naruto even better.

The events in this one shot will take place between the Tsunade and Sasuke Retrieval Arcs of the series and we see Team Rave having finished a mission only to realize that they have zero cash to use in order to get home with. Seeing that there's a song and dance contest where the winner gets some serious cash as the prize, they decide to give it a shot and....well, you'll see what happens.

The actual series will have a mixture of Naruto's and Rave Master's story lines. Well, lets begin with this Rave-olution.

**RMN**

"Ah snap. this really sucks" complained Naruto as the team stood in a circle of the train station. The four of them had planned on catching the next train back home to the Leaf and had got to the counter only to realize two very important things. One was that they had lost their tickets they had been given for the return trip and the second was that where ever their tickets were, all their money must have been too. Naruto sighed as he hung his little froggy pouch upside down and shook it and all that came out was cob webs and dust bunnies.

"Your telling me, where the hell did all our cash go anyways? And what about our tickets?" said Tenten in agreement. Haku looked around and finally said "Well, this place is called Punk Street after all, we probably got pick pocketed by a master thief or something." Naruto and Tenten sighed at that. They had been sent on one simple mission which they had delt with easily and had decided to take a few days to explore and look around, seeing as Tenten's family had ties to the place from long ago.

"Um, don't worry Naruto. I'm sure we'll think of something" said the shy quiet voice of Hinata. Naruto looked over at her and saw her hugging Plue with a look of concern on her face. He gave her a warm smile as he said "Yeah, I'm guess your right Hinata. We just need to think positively and we'll be fine.....some how." Hinata made eye contact with him and smiled as she blushed. "Hey Hinata, are you feeling OK? Your face is getting red?" Hinata looked down again as her face reddened even more.

"Yes Naruto, I'm OK" she said to him even more quietly than before. Tenten rolled her eyes as Haku thought 'Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure Naruto will realize how you feel about him....some day.' Tenten cleared her throat as she said "OK guys, I have a plan. Let's just go see Mr. Greasan and ask him for some help. After all, we did help him out so he should be more than willing to help us out in return, right?" They nodded as they headed off to see the mayor of Punk Street.

(10 minutes later)

SLAM! They couldn't believe what had just happened. Mr. Greasan had not only refused to help them, he actually told them to get lost as he didn't even know them. "Man, what a jerk. After all we did for him too" complained Tenten as she huffed from her frustration. "Pune" said Plue as he looked up at Hinata and saw her looking saddened by this. Haku began to think on what eles they could do while Naruto, being Naruto, wasn't going to stand for this. He began to bash his fist against the door, taking his team by complete surprise.

"OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR AND HELP US OUT, YA OLD FART. AFTER WHAT WE DID FOR YOU, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS THROW US A BONE AND HELP OUT" Tenten was frozen for a second before saying "Naruto, are you crazy? You do realize who your yelling at right?" Naruto looks back at her and says "Of course I do, I'm yelling at the jerk who won't lift a finger to help us even after we saved his ass from losing his title as mayor do to him being incompetent. Besides, he should be honored to help out the Rave Master and his friends in their time of need, right?"

"Naruto, I think we should...." Before Hinata can finish, the door opens and Mr. Greasan steps out....with several large and very angry looking dogs by his side. "You know, my pets hate loud noises and all this racket is really making them cranky. Go on boys, show these rude kids some manners now." Five seconds later, Naruto shoots from the premises as fast as he can while holding Hinata's hand.

Hinata isn't even running as Naruto is moving fast enough for her to be flying thru the air while Haku and Tenten are right behind him as the three vicious dogs follow them. 'Naruto...Naruto is...holding my hand' thought Hinata as she secretly reveled in the contact between them. "Nice move idiot. Now were going to become dog chow" yelled Tenten. Meanwhile, Haku was actually enjoying this as he never had this much fun before.

"Ah snap, those monsters are catching up" cries Naruto as he looks back. He then feels Plue poking his head and he looks up to see what he wants. Seeing Plue motion to a large chain link fence, Naruto adjust his course as Team Rave rush the fence and jump it with a little help from using chakra to enhance their jumping abilities. The dogs stop before the fence and start barking wildly. Naruto grins before turning around and patting his butt a couple of times while saying "Dumb dogs, I dare you to bite me now." This only makes them angrier.

"Naruto, I don't think that's a good idea" says a worried Hinata. "Not to worry, there's no way they can jump the fence considering how high it is." Just then, the dogs bite into the fence and actually start to rip it apart. "WHAT THE HELL" screams Tenten as she sees this. Haku smiles and says "Well, they must have strong teeth to be able to do that." "RUN" Naruto yells as they bolt. "Tenten, if I ever try to piss off any dobermans again, please stop me" yells Naruto. "Damn right I'll stop you, ya idiot" Tenten yells back.

(1 hour later)

"Well, it looks like we finally lost them" says a relieved Hinata as they walk thru the market distract. "Man, it would have been easier if I have used the Decaforce Sword. But it would be considered cruelty to animals if I did that." Tenten sighs before saying "Yeah, it would be helpful. But dad said only use it and Rave's power to fight the bad guys and destroy the Dark Bring. Now, on to our current problem; how do we get money for the train cause I'm sure as hell not walking fpr the next three weeks to get home."

"We could enter that contest that's being held in town" said Haku. The others looked at him and asked "What contest?" Haku smiled as he said "Follow me." After a few minutes of walking, they arrives at a large club that had a rather big sign outside. After reading what it said, they looked back at Haku who said "I noticed it when we first arrived. All we would have to do is sing a song and dance a little to it and if we win, we'll get 50,000 ryo as a prize."

"50,000 ryo" shouted Naruto and Tenten in unison. That would not only get them home, but the four of them would be living it pretty good for a while too. "Wait guys, I can't do it as my singing sucks bad" said Tenten. "I hear that" stated Naruto before getting a silver hammer slammed into his face from Tenten. As Hinata ran over to see if he was still alive, Tenten yelled "I didn't ask you to be a critic here." Haku sighed as he said "I would do it, but I suffer from stage fright. Always have."

Naruto picked himself up and said "OK, I'll have to do it." Tenten looked at him and said "Please tell me your joking." Naruto shook his head and said "Come on, I happen to think I'm a good singer. Here, I'll show you." Everyone stood and waited as Naruto cleared his throat before singing "The wheels on the bus go round and round...." he didn't finish as Tenten bashed his head in again with another strike from her Silver Claimer hammer, which then returned to it's bracelet form.

As Hinata was checking him over again, Tenten screamed "What the hell was that? First, your singing is more off key than anything I've ever heard. Second, please tell me that the "Hail to the Bus Driver song isn't the only song you know? And third, if your singing is that bad, I'd hat to see your dancing skills." Naruto groaned as he got up again. "Well, what do YOU suggest then?" Before Tenten can respond, Haku breaks in and says "Why not Hinata? I've heard her sing to herself a few times and she's actually really good and I'm sure she can dance too."

Hinata's cheeks burned red at hearing this. 'I...I thought I was alone when I did that?' Naruto and Tenten looked at her and asked "Is this true Hinata?" Hinata hesitated for a moment before she nodded and said yes. "OK then, Hinata will go on stage and sing her heart out for us and for our possible sore feet" proclaimed Tenten. "But, I really don't......I mean, what if I fail?" Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked to see Naruto looking at her.

"Hinata, I know you can do this. Believe in yourself just like you believed in your during the fight with Neji. I know you can do this because....I believe in you too. I always have and always will." "Pune" says the little carrot nosed dog in agreement from atop Naruto's head. 'Naruto's right, I can do this. I have to do this. for Naruto because he believes in me and I can't let him down.' Hinata nods as Tenten grabs her and says "OK, you two go find some seats while I'll help Hinata get ready for her stage debut."

**RMN**

In the dressing room, Hinata is sitting down while looking into a mirror, wondering if she should do anything with her already short hair while Tenten rummaged thru the various dancing outfits to find something that would be perfect for Hinata to wear. 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this....for Naruto' thinks Hinata as she tries to reassure herself as she selects a cute lavender ribbon with bells at the ends of it. "Eureka, have I found the dress for you Hinata. What do you think?" Hinata turned to look at Tenten and immediately went completely red as she saw what Tenten had chosen.

"I...I...I CAN'T WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Hinata cried out as she saw her dance outfit. There was hardly anything to it and it definitely showed things that she'd rather not have shown. Tenten grinned at her and said "Oh, come on Hinata. You have to wear this. Remember, you need to look sexy for these sorts of things. Showing a little cleavage and leg will definitely make winning easier for you. Besides, like that old saying goes; if you got it, then flaunt it. Right?"

"But..." Hinata began till Tenten cut her off again. "Look, I know this must be embarrassing for a shy girl like you to wear, but remember that sex appeal goes along way when you trying to get noticed in a contest. All the other girls I've seen have been dressing like this and as shy as you are, you'll need all the advantage as you can get, right? Besides, if it were me going out there instead of you, I'd wear it." Hinata looked at her surprised and said "Really?" Tenten nodded and said "Of course I would. Have I ever lied to you before?"

Hinata thought about it while Tenten thought to herself 'Yeah, the hell I would ever be caught wearing something this...gaudy out in public. You'd either have to be crazy or a whore to want to wear this in front of tons of people.' Tenten could see Hinata still had doubts before she added "And besides, if Naruto sees you in this, maybe he will finally notice you. Really notice you, not as a friend or teammate, but as a beautiful girl he would want to date and eventually do other...more adult things with someday."

Hinata, who had been looking down, immediately shot back up to look Tenten straight in the eyes as she said "Really, Naruto might notice me as a girl, might notice my feelings for him?" The hope in her voice made Tenten smiled as she said "Of course Hinata, I don't see how he couldn't take notice of you after seeing you in this. Trust me, if you do this then not only will it help him out (and us as well), but he won't have any other choice but to notice the hotness that is...Hinata Hyuga."

A look of determination crossed Hinata's face as she said "OK, I'll do it...for Naruto. Let's get me ready for the stage." Tenten nodded as she made her way over. She then asked as she worked on Hinata's hair "Also, have you decided on what song your going to sing?" Hinata nods as she says "Yes, it's a song I've really liked for a long time and I feel it is perfect in describing me and Naruto as well as how I feel about him." Tenten smiles at her as they begin working on making Hinata into a vision that would knock the socks off of every guy in the audience, especially Naruto's.

Naruto and Haku were sitting down, listening to the latest singers attempt at a song and dance. Naruto lowered his head and whispered to Haku "Oh god, this ones the worst one yet. And here I thought that the sound of nails on a chalk board was bad." Haku nodded his agreement as he himself said "Well, at least we know Hinata's competition isn't anything to worry about so far." Just then, Tenten appeared and sat beside them. "Well, hows it look for out girl?" she asked. Naruto smiled a little as he said "Very good actually. The only thing the competition has going for it so far is their scantly clad bodies."

"Naruto is correct, and even that isn't saying much about them. We're gonna win this for sure" said Haku. Tenten smiled at that while the announcer stepped up to shoo the current girl off the stage. "So, is Hinata OK?" asked Naruto with concern. Tenten smiled and said "Don't worry, she's going to knock em dead. Just try not to die from the nose bleeds you'll both likely have once you see her." Haku was intrigued by this while Naruto was a little worried. He was about to ask what she had done when the next girl was called out.

Thank you....Bruna for that uh....lovely rendition of "I Want to be Your Friend". Now for the one you've all been waiting for. Punk Streets very own songstress herself; Daphne and her newest choice "Candy Girl". Lets give her our full attention people." And with that, a beautiful girl stepped out and began her song. It became obvious very quickly that she wasn't like the other's. She was some one who knew what she was doing just as she knew that she couldn't be beaten.

As Team Rave sat there, stunned at how good she was, their hopes for an easy victory (if not a victory period) quickly faded. "Damn, we are seriously boned now guys" said a practically distraught Tenten. Haku was watching Daphne carefully, then said "I'm guessing she must work as a stripper in her real job based on her movements out there." "Don't worry, Hinata will win. I believe in her" said Naruto to the surprise of his teammates. They saw he wasn't just joking, he was confident in his belief. Tenten smiled as she thought 'Hinata, Naruto's faith in you is absolute so don't let him down.'

Once Daphne finished, she got a round of applause from the crowd. She waved happily as she blew kisses at them, which got her whistles and cat calls from the many men out there. She left the stage as the announcer came out and said "Wow, an impressive showing as always with her. I think we know who the winner here will be, but we still have one last contestant to bring out. She's a new comer to town so give her a your full attention as help her feel at ease up here. Now, I give you...HINATA."

For a moment, there was nothing as everyone waited. Finally, the announcer stepped behind the curtain and pushed the extremely shy and nervous girl out onto the stage. Immediately, the whole room went silent as everyone looked at her. Every guy and even some of the women in the crowd looked at her wide eyed and jaws hanging on the floor as she looked over the gathering before her nervously. Tenten grinned as she thought 'Well, at least she's got their attention. That's a good sign at least. I wonder how Naruto feels about this?'

She looks over and smiles at what she sees. Naruto is also wide eyed as his entire focus is set on Hinata. His face was covered in a strong blush as his mouth is slightly ajar. "Tenten quietly asked "Naruto, are you OK?" All Naruto said as a response was "Hinata..." The sound in his voice added to the look he was showing were what Tenten hoped to see on him. No matter what else might happen here, at least one of her goals for this event had been met. Haku smirked at seeing Naruto's reaction as well before leaning towards Tenten and said quietly "Well, I think Naruto has noticed her now, huh?"

Hinata stood there frozen as she felt all the eyes of the crowd on her and it was making her feel very self conscious and uncomfortable. 'I knew it, this was a bad idea. I can't....I can't do this' she thought as her confidence left her. It didn't take long before people started to get bored an annoyed as sound of people complaining and booing filled the room. Hinata felt tears start to well up as she began to hate herself for letting Naruto down.

It was then her eyes finally fell onto Naruto and they looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Naruto realized Hinata was afraid to make a move and he realized he had to do something to help her. "Hinata, you can do it. Remember, I'm watching you and believe in you. Now all you have to do is believe in yourself" he said just loud enough for Hinata to hear him. Naruto's words shot thru her very soul as she thought 'Naruto's right, I can do this. Besides, he's watching me and I can't let him down. With Naruto here, I know I can do anything.' Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hinata finally began to sing.

I wanted to be like you I wanted everything

So I try to be like you And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold and You needed someone to show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out that When the time comes I'd take you away

If you want to, I can save you I can take you away from here

So lonely inside, so busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares

The crowd had gone silent as everyone was paying Hinata their full attention. Naruto couldn't help but think 'Hinata, your amazing. Why didn't I...ever notice this about you before?' Hinata herself was slowly forgetting her shyness and her personal fears and insecurities as she got into the song. In fact, all she could see now was Naruto and Naruto alone. Believing she was performing just for him, she started to move her hips back in forth as well as other dance motions while going along with the song.

I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me so I can finally see Where you go when you're gone

If you want to, I can save you I can take you away from here

So lonely inside, so busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me, you know I'll be there Oh yeah

If you want to, I can save you I can take you away from here

So lonely inside, so busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares

Oh Yeah

If you want to, I can save you I can take you away from here 

So lonely inside, so busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me So I can finally see 

Where you go when you're gone

Hinata finished her song as she breathed heavily, trying to refill her lungs with much needed oxygen. A slight sweat covered her body now as she looked over the crowd. For just a few seconds, there was a stunned silence which made Hinata worry. But that silence exploded into a roar of cheering, clapping, and whistling. There were even a few voice that wanted to hear her sing more. She looked to her team and saw there reactions. Tenten looked stunned that she could do that, Haku was clapping hard, and Naruto.....had the biggest grin she had ever seen him have crossing his face. He nodded at her in approval.

At seeing Naruto's reaction brought a smile to Hinata's face. No matter if she won or not didn't matter to her now. She had gotten Naruto's approval and that was reward enough for her. The announcer came on and said "Well, that was truly an amazing display of ability my dear. And congratulations, your our winner." This got the crowd to cheer even louder if possible. Hinata took the check from the man and smiled out to the crowd as she blushed slightly.

Naruto and the others came on stage as Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. "Did I....did I do good....Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly. He nodded as he said "You were amazing out there, Hinata. I'm really proud of you." Hinata beamed with pride at hearing him say that. Then Naruto took her by surprise by reaching out and pulling her to him and giving her a hug. She stood there frozen for just a second before she returned his hug and snuggled into the embrace. "Thank you...Naruto" she said quietly.

"Um guys, we might have some trouble" said Haku as he noticed many of the guys were approaching the stage. "Damn Hinata, I guess your more popular now than expected. I'm guessing your new fans want to have a date with you if not more than that." Tenten created a silver whip from her braclet while Haku formed an ice lance. Now fearful, Hinata clutched onto Naruto who said "Don't worry, I'll protect you Hinata." She nodded as Haku and Tenten started to use their weapons to force back Hinata's would be attackers.

Keeping one hand on Hinata, Naruto used his other to grip the Decaforce Sword and brought it before him. Focusing his thoughts, he shouted "Silfarion; the sonic sword." Immediately, the sword shifted from it's Eisen Meteor configuration and transformed into it's Silfarion form. "OK guys, lets get out of here" said Naruto as he held Hinata tightly to him. Hinata grabbed onto Naruto as tightly as she could while Tenten and Haku nodded.

A second later, Naruto shot forward towards the main door as a blur to anyone who saw him. Haku and Tenten were right behind him, moving as fast as possible as they made good distance between them and the dance hall before they came to a stop. Once they were sure that they were in the clear, Naruto reverted the sword to Eisen Meteor mode and placed back on his back. "Thank you for saving me Naruto" said Hinata shyly. "Hey, don't worry about it. That's what friends are for right?" Hinata nodded happily as she handed Tenten the money.

"Awesome, now we can get home and....WHAT? THOSE DAMN CHEATING LIARS" screamed Tenten. Haku looked at her and asked "What's wrong?" Tenten was fuming as she said "This isn't for actual cash, but credit to a casino in town. I hate my life." Naruto took it and said "Well, lets go there and see if we can exchange it for at least enough money to get home on." Tenten looked at him and nodded. It was worth a shot at least. Just as they started to move, they all heard some familiar growls. They turned around to see the three Dobermans from before, looking very pissed now and out for blood.

"OH SNAP" screams Naruto as they once again find themselves running for their lives.

**RMN**

A/N: Well, that's it for this one shot/song fic. To any who might be wondering and don't yet know, Rave Master Naruto will begin on May.1, just several weeks away. All info on weapons and stuff will be revealed during those chapters.

Also, if your curious as to what Hinata's dance outfit looks like, go onto my Profile and look under my links for Rave Master Naruto that I'm adding. I'm not really a good artist, so i'll just reference stuff from the Rave Master manga. In this case, the dress worn by Elie (the heroine of Rave Master) in the link I'll be given is basically the same as the one Hinata is wearing (as it was how I pictured it to look in my head). The only difference was the ribbon with bells that Hinata wore.

The song "I Just Want to be Your Friend" is from the movie "The Toy" starring Richard Pryor and Jackie Cleesan while the song "Candy Girl" is from the movie Dogma" by Kevin Smith.

Till next time, Rave it!


End file.
